


Mac and Dennis Dine In

by bananapatch



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: ??????????, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananapatch/pseuds/bananapatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis cancels their monthly dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac and Dennis Dine In

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This is basically just porn. I am so sorry for this.

Mac seethed, Dennis' text taunting him as he stared down at his phone.

_canceled dinner tonight_

He couldn't believe it. That asshole actually had the gall to cancel their dinner. With a half-assed three word text, no less; the fucker couldn't have even been bothered enough to call him. He'd been looking forward to it all month, looked forward to it every month. He had his outfit picked out, he'd already done his hair, and seriously, did Dennis even understand how much work went into finding the perfect blend of two colognes that would work for him?

“That goddamn son of a bitch.”

He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and downed the rest of his beer. No one even noticed when he slammed the empty bottle back on the counter and stormed out of the bar.

*

He continued to seethe as he burst through the door of the apartment.

“What the hell, bro?” Mac questioned the empty living room. Dennis wasn't there. Or in the kitchen or the bathroom, either.

“There you are,” he muttered, finally noticing that Dennis' bedroom door was cracked, warm light flickering through the small opening.

Dennis was going to be dead. Dennis was going to get his ass kicked. Dennis was...

...lying naked on his bed, his entire torso covered with perfectly arranged pieces of sushi.

Mac's jaw dropped, his eyes nearly burst out of his head.

“What the hell, bro?” he repeated, his voice small, shaky. His dick was already hard, and he said a silent little prayer that Dennis couldn't see it from across the room. “This is what you canceled our dinner for?”

“You like it? I thought we could try something different this month. Shake things up a little bit.”

Mac continued to stare for a full thirty seconds before Dennis' words made enough sense that he could respond to them.

“And you couldn't have, I don't know, run this by me first?”

“Hey man, if you don't like it, I'm sure I can get our reservation at Guigino's back.”

Mac wanted to wipe that smug little smirk right off of Dennis' face with his fist. Or his mouth. Maybe a little bit of both.

“No... No, don't do that.” He cleared his throat.

“Alright, then get your ass over here.”

Mac swallowed. It was only then that he realized the entire room was lit by candlelight. As he approached the bed, he found himself wondering if Dennis' video camera would be able to get a clear shot of them in the dim light.

“I, uh... What do you want me to do here?” He stood at the bedside, wringing his hands as his eyes swept over Dennis' form. He swallowed again. His dick throbbed.

“Oh Jesus Christ, Mac. I want you to stop being a little bitch and come eat this sushi off of me.”

Mac nodded absentmindedly, his hand finding its way to the front of his pants as he began to palm his cock through the fabric, a soft moan escaping his lips.

Dennis' hand came flying up, grabbing at Mac's arm. Mac watched a piece of sushi that had been precariously perched on one of Dennis' pecs roll onto the bed beside him right before he was pulled down, landing next to Dennis on the mattress with an oomph.

The feeling of Dennis' lips as they pressed suddenly against his own made his gut tighten and the world behind his eyelids explode in a thousand different colors as his eyes fluttered shut. His hands wandered over every inch of skin that wasn't covered in sushi, his teeth nipping at Dennis' lower lip.

He got lost in the flurry of touches and wet, sloppy kisses and the delicious little whimpers that he was eliciting from Dennis until his stomach growled, the noise piercing through his haze of lust and bringing him back down to Earth. Suddenly, he remembered he hadn't eaten all day to save himself for dinner. He was starving, and well... Dennis had done all of this for a reason.

Mac broke their kiss, moving to lick and suck at his jawline, Dennis' stubble brushing against his lips sending a chill down his spine. He continued to line kisses along his neck, working a bite mark into the soft skin there as Dennis arched his back slightly, hands buried in Mac's hair.

His tongue traveled down, dipping into his collarbone, traveling along the sparsely-haired skin skin of his chest. He began to grind his hips against Dennis', growling low in his throat at the friction, staring into Dennis' eyes as he took an entire piece of sushi into his mouth. He chewed, swallowed, stopped to close his teeth around the nipple that had been underneath.

“Fuck, Mac!”

Dennis' gasp urged him on and took the next piece between his teeth, moving back up to his mouth. Dennis didn't hesitate, taking it from him and closing the space between their lips as he swallowed, sucking Mac's tongue back into his mouth along with it. For a split second, Mac was convinced that Dennis was trying to swallow him whole.

He went to the next piece, and then the next, placing kisses along his torso and stopping every so often to suck a bruise onto Dennis' smooth, unblemished skin. His hands wandered his chest, his stomach, Dennis' muscles twitching and coming to life underneath his touch. Dennis' moans grew louder and louder the lower he got but he didn't utter a word, even as Mac dipped his tongue into his belly button and noticed with a slight smirk that he'd filled it with soy sauce. He met Dennis' half-lidded gaze as he lapped up every last drop, hands securing his hips against the mattress, his nails digging into his skin.

He ran his tongue even lower still, pausing just above the base of his dick, catching some of the skin there between his teeth and biting down.

“Mac, oh god. Baby, please...”

Mac's smirk grew as he moved his tongue down at a torturous pace, Dennis reduced to a whimpering mess of a man beneath his mouth as he licked a slow stripe along the underside of his cock, following the vein there until he reached the head. He took it into his mouth, just the tip, swirling his tongue over it and tasting the precome that was already leaking from the slit. He had to fight the urge to take his own aching cock, touch himself as he took more of Dennis into his mouth little by little. He hooked his arms under Dennis' thighs to stop himself, angling his hips up as his cock slid the rest of the way down his throat. He began sucking lightly as Dennis hands moved to ball into fists in his hair. The gasps and moans that were escaping his lips were easily the most beautiful thing Mac had ever heard.

“Oh f-fuck, shit, Mac baby. That's so good, so good, keep going...”

Mac sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down, lips sliding along his shaft. There was a twitch, the slightest little movement that told Mac Dennis was getting close and he prepared himself, until Dennis' grip tightened in his hair and pulled his head back, his dick slipping from his mouth with an obscene little pop that echoed in the room.

“Mac...”

Mac met his gaze, eyebrow raised in question, waiting for some explanation as to why in the hell Dennis would stop him mid (exceptional, thank you very much) blowjob.

“Mac, I want you to fuck me.”

Oh. Oh. Mac's heart began to race the same way it always did whenever those beautiful words fell from Dennis' mouth, but he didn't miss a beat. He clamored off of Dennis just long enough to get his own clothes off, focused more on speed and efficiency than any semblance of grace.

He settled back between Dennis' parted thighs as he grasped his cock, giving himself a few firm strokes and taking a moment to appreciate the view in front of him: Dennis sprawled out, cock swollen and red and dripping, bite marks and bruises littered all over his skin. Already he looked completely, utterly wrecked.

“J-Jesus, just fuck me already. Please...” Dennis breathed, his hand slipping down to ghost over his own cock.

Mac obliged him without any more hesitation, forgoing any preparation with the knowledge that Dennis liked it better without it, liked it to hurt, and rolled his hips forward until he was buried to the hilt inside of him. Dennis let out a shuddering breath as his muscles contracted around Mac's cock, struggling to acclimate to the sensation.

Mac didn't give him the chance, though. He leaned over Dennis and caught his lips in a fierce kiss as he thrust his hips forward, and then again and again until he'd built up a quick pace. It was rough and uneven and the bed was shaking beneath them from the force of it but Dennis was in too much ecstasy to care, head thrown back against the headboard as a string of curses mixed with Mac's name fell from his lips at an ever-increasing volume.

Mac's forehead fell to Dennis' shoulder, breath hot and heavy against his chest as he fucked him harder, harder, his approaching orgasm tightening like a coil in his gut. He slipped his hand between their bodies, slick with sweat and Dennis' precome, gripping his cock and stroking him in time with his erratic thrusts.

Dennis turned his head, placed kisses into Mac's hair as his moans grew desperate, every thrust unhinging him more and more until his body tensed underneath Mac, his ass contracting around his cock and pulling a groan from Mac's mouth as his come spilled between their bodies.

Dennis whimpered through the comedown, still rolling his hips weakly as Mac fucked him harder still, and then it all became too much and Mac was coming hard, screaming Dennis' name and his vision nearly going white from the intensity of his orgasm.

He collapsed heavily on top of Dennis, face pressed against his chest as they both panted and tried to regain their breath. He rolled off of him when he had the energy, but stayed pressed close against the line of his body.

They stayed this way, quiet for a little while as Dennis smoked a cigarette and Mac dropped lazy kisses against his chest. The silence was broken by Mac's small laugh, and he looked to Dennis with almost reverent awe.

“Jesus, Den, you were...” Mac trailed off with a sigh.

“Incredible? Godlike?” Dennis finished for him, flashing him a smirk.

Mac rolled his eyes and smacked Dennis' arm, but there was no heat behind it. “I was going to say 'average at best,' but okay.”

“Bullshit,” Dennis laughed in a way that should have pissed Mac off, but he was still far too blissed out for anger, so he ignored it.

“Fuck Guigino's. Let's do that every month instead.”

Dennis laughed again, a surprisingly genuine sound, and nodded his head in agreement. “Sounds good to me.”

Mac smiled a small, private smile, eyes slipping shut as he let Dennis' solid warmth and the thought of their future dinners lull him into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
